wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Alabaster
was a member of the Empire Eighty-Eight. Personality A fanatic believer of the supremacist dogma spouted by the Empire 88, Alabaster is quite the racist and a brute, reveling in the power his position gives him. He is more than happy to take advantage of a situation against a target if given the chance and is a loyal soldier who was more then happy to carry out his leader's orders. Appearance Alabaster was a young man with a 'flawless appearance'. He had unnaturally smooth and literally white skin and hair.Alabaster – A white skinned (literally) young man who restores himself to pristine condition at set intervals (every 4.3 seconds). Initially seen as a member of Empire Eighty-Eight. - Cast Page His eyes are also completely white devoid of pupils, iris, and visible blood vessels, though this does not impede his vision. Powers, Tactics, and Equipment Alabaster had the power to restore himself to a pristine condition at set intervals of 4.3 seconds. This restoration not only heals him of any physical damage (and sheds physical mutations), but also of any mental or emotional effects from parahuman abilities. Other traits include an inability to feel pain, allowing him to mutilate himself with no fear of harm, in addition to a mild thinker ability that allows him to maintain and improve equipment at low cost.Alabaster Not a brute in the conventional sense, white supremacist Alabaster proves to be one to his victims. Flawless in appearance, his S.O.P. makes for much ugliness. - Playtest Capes If his body received enough punishment to destroy him, if his corona faced complete destruction, or if his heart was torn out right as the loop began (which would shock the Corona Pollentia), his powers would be disrupted, and he would perish.Doing enough damage to instagib him would do it. Wholesale destruction of corona or utterly destroying his heart right as the loop begins would do it. -Comments by Wildbow on Reddit On seeing him in action, Taylor speculated that he acted as a delaying tactic when on the front line. His restorative ability, combined with athletic reflexes, allowed him to absorb and dodge attacks, occupying enemies on the front line. Occupying opponents as a relatively minor if persistent threat, while having a chance to take out the problem individuals. This frees up the rest of his team to operate unhindered.Buzz 7.10 He is adept with firearms, favoring two pistols with a concealed stiletto knife. History Background Alabaster is a rare example of a natural trigger whose ability physically mutates him. He joined the Empire Eighty-Eight in Brockton Bay, likely drawn by their ideals. Story Start Alabaster served directly under Purity as a member of Empire Eighty-Eight. He fought the Undersiders as a member of this "sub-group".Buzz 7.7Buzz 7.9 As a member of Empire Eighty-Eight, Alabaster's secret identity was leaked to the press by Coil.Excerpt from Buzz 7.6 Participated in the effort to defend Brockton Bay against the Endbringer Leviathan. Alongside Jotun and Dauntless, Alabaster was thrown into the center of a time-distortion bubble by Leviathan, where he was caught, unable to make his exit fast enough to avoid being frozen in time.Extermination 8.3 Post-Echidna The bubble was turned into an impromptu memorial,Imago 21.5 with no sign of being freed.A few hundred thousand years in the future, when the bubble pops. When humanity is long gone… - Comment by Wildbow on Imago 21.5 Early-Ward The Protectorate successor organization, The Wardens, have been committing resources to freeing people like him from imprisonment.“The Wardens didn’t ask us before they signed off on this, yet they have people devoted to idiotic things like rescuing people from time bubbles and loops. - Excerpt from Interlude 5x II Post-Goddess' Takeover He was released from the time bubble by March, and as his power caused him to fold into himself, he was cannibalized by Dauntless's shard.Heavens 12.allHeavens 12.none Trivia *Alabaster was not a Cauldron cape, nor was he associated with Gesellschaft.WyldCard4 said: Is Alabaster a Cauldron cape? If so, is he one of the Gesellschaft creations like Night and Fog or a more traditional one? No and no. Despite link between Gesellschaft & Cauldron, don't assume Nacht & Nebel are cauldron capes. - Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles *Contrary to fan speculation, Alabaster's power was not related to Grey Boy's or Clockblocker's.Alabaster did not ping off of Gray Boy. Alabaster stands alone. Clockblocker did not ping off of Alabaster or Gray Boy. Clockblocker stands alone. - Wildbow on Reddit *Alabaster's appearance, given his white skin and hair, recalls Richard Benson, The Avenger, an old pulp character. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Breaker Category:Thinker Category:Villains Category:Empire Eighty-Eight Category:Deceased Category:Second Trigger Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters